My Lady In Red
by Songficcer
Summary: Rei and Usagi fluff! lol All I can say...


My Lady In Red  
  
I don't own the song 'Lady In Red' sung by Chris DeBurgh. And I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sighed deeply as I watched the couples dance. I did not want to be here, depsite the fact this was my party. Hundreds of noble folk were here, bowing to me, confessing their undying love as they tried to win my love. I smiled sweetly, but inside I wanted to thrash them all.  
  
I looked away from the current noble, a prince from earth, as I saw you enter the ball room. I wanted to rush to you, but I knew that would be rude, even if I didn't want to be here.  
  
You were beautiful, wearing a deep red dress with your long, black hair flowing behind you. You looked no different then on any occasion that I had seen you, but tonight, with the starlight shining thru the windows, accenting the purple highlights in your hair, you were simply to die for.  
  
Catching you eye, I smiled softly, ignoring the man before me. You smiled back, and tried to come over to save me from my personal hell, only to be stopped yourself by other nobles, asking you to dance. I watched as you gracefully accepted and went to the dance floor with them, one at a time.   
  
I sighed again, turning my attention back to the man in front of me. The man my mother wanted me to marry. I wanted to be with you, but I couldn't be with you like that. Not being a princess and neededing to produce an heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom.   
  
Sometimes fate was cruel.  
  
Hours later, when the ball had ended, I was found sitting alone in my room, staring up at the Earth. Beside me, on a table, sat two wine flutes and a bottle of strawberry wine in a bucket of ice.  
  
Across the room, the fire roared in the fireplace, heating the room with a feeling of comfort and protection. Soon, however, I wouldn't need it.  
  
I smiled as I heard a soft knock on the door. I stood and walked across the room to my chamer door and opened it slightly, smiling when my baby blue eyes met your vivid purple eyes.   
  
You smiled as you walked past me and into my room. It was well past midnight, and there was little chance of us being disturbed.   
  
As I closed the door and locked it, I turned to face you, and I smiled more. You were one of my soldiers, and the one who held my heart.   
  
I walked to you and we stood there for a moment, looking into the other's eyes before we embraced. My arms wrapped around your bare shoulders, my figner tips caressing the fabric of the dress you had been wearing earlier. You hands settled on my lower back in a gentle caress, our faces pressed together, our embrace more then that of simple friends.  
  
We stood like that for what seemed like eternity, not moving. Then I felt your embrace tighten, pulling me closer. I smiled and sighed happily into your ear and I felt you shiver. I giggled softly as I tightend my grip on you then began to sway slowly to the music only I could hear, but I wanted to so much share with you. I postioned my head close to your ear, softly kissing it before singing to you the words in my heart..  
  
"I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
  
They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance  
  
I have never seen that dress you're wearing  
  
Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes   
  
I have been blind  
  
The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek  
  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me,   
  
It's where I wanna be   
  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
  
I'll never forget, the way you look tonight  
  
I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
  
I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing  
  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
  
And when you turned to me and smiled, It took my breath away  
  
I have never had such a feeling  
  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight  
  
The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek  
  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me,   
  
It's where I wanna be   
  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
  
I'll never forget, the way you look tonight  
  
The way you look tonight   
  
I never will forget,   
  
The way you look tonight  
  
The lady in red   
  
The lady in red  
  
The lady in red  
  
My lady in red   
  
I love you"  
  
You smiled as I finished my song. You pulled away only to cup my face and kiss me softly. I returned the kiss gently, growling a bit as you pulled away.  
  
You giggled at me, pressing your forehead to mine, looking deeply into my eyes.  
  
"I love you, Serenity," you said quietly.  
  
"And, I love you, my Lady in red." 


End file.
